


Bast’s Blessing

by QueenieLacy



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex, Intersex Character, Intersex T’Challa, M/M, Squriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: T’Challa would like to take his relationship with Erik to the next level, but there is something he needs to tell him first.





	Bast’s Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this ask from an anon: https://queenielacy.tumblr.com/post/183195433024/how-does-erik-eat-tchallas-pussy

“N’Jadaka, wait.” T’Challa said breathlessly as he reluctantly broke away from Erik’s lips. 

The two were on his couch in his private living room. A Wakandan movie provided the background noise to their intense kissing session. T’Challa laid on his back with Erik on top of him, breathing heavily as he looked down at his king. T’Challa bit his lips as he looked up at his lover. He really wanted to continue the kissing, and let it lead to heavier and hotter things, but Erik’s hand on his waistband brought out his automatic response to such suggestions. 

Erik never complained once about T’Challa stopping him. He never complained about being led on or T’Challa being a tease. He figured it was some Wakandan modesty thing and just shrugged it off. The half-Wakandan wasn’t well-versed in all facets of Wakandan culture, and knew next to nothing about traditional Wakandan relationships. It wasn’t something he found important to study, now he wished he had. He slid off T’Challa’s body and sat back on the couch. He could hear T’Challa let out a frustrated sigh as he sat up. Erik looked over to see T’Challa’s head in his hand.

“Bae…” Erik started and reached over to place his hand on T’Challa’s thigh. “It’s aight. I can wait.”

T’Challa shook his head before looking back at Erik. “I want to...I really want to.” He started to explain. He wasn’t stopping Erik because of a lack of attraction. Every time he saw the man, he had to stop himself from jumping him and just fucking in front of everyone. “But I-.”

“I get it.” Erik cut him off. “You got yo’ kingly modesty to protect or whateva.” He reasoned and T’Challa frowned in confusion.

“What? Modesty? Who told you that? Did Shuri tell you that? I’m going to punish her for lying like that.” T’Challa quickly spouted out. If he wasn’t so confused, he would have laughed at the suggestion of protecting his modesty. Wakanda had long moved past the Puritan ideals associated with sex. Wakandans didn’t care how much you slept around, it wasn’t their place to judge.

“Nah, she didn’t.” Erik answered and gave T’Challa a shrug. “I just assumed since you stop me when I….wait.” Erik cut off his own sentence when a thought popped into his head. “Is it me? You don’t find me attractive, do you?” Erik asked, feeling his ego take a massive hit.

“What? No, no, oh Bast no!” T’Challa exclaimed as he scrambled closer to Erik. “I am very much attracted to you!” He quickly explained. “Very much!” He repeated for emphasis. “It’s not you, it’s me and I know that sounds like a lie but it’s the truth. I…” T’Challa sighed as he looked down at his lap. “I am afraid you won’t like what you see when I take off my clothes.” He admitted.

“Baby.” Erik spoke softly as he placed his hand underneath T’Challa’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. “I bet your body looks amazing.” He reassured him. Erik knew T’Challa worked out so he had to be somewhat in shape. Besides, he liked a thick ass anyway.

T’Challa sighed. “It’s just...my body is different...not what you think. I have some...extra parts.”

“Extra parts?” Erik questioned, confused at T’Challa’s confession. “What chu talkin’ about?”

T’Challa sighed. He was going to have to show the man. Even if he said it aloud, he had a feeling his lover wouldn’t believe him. T’Challa stood up from the couch and walked over to the chair that was diagonally across from Erik.

“Bab-“

“Let me show you.” T’Challa said before dropping his pants and stepping out of them. Erik still couldn’t see anything due to the long black robe still covering the king. He watched as T’Challa hiked up the robe and sat down in the chair, still covering his intimate parts, but reveals thigh brown thighs tha Erik wanted to kiss. He saw T’Challa lifted his legs and lay them on the arms of the chair, so his legs were spread. He moved the robe so his intimate parts were no longer covered. Erik’s eyes shifted down to see what T’Challa was revealing and why he was s-

“Oh my God…” Erik stated in shock as he looked between T’Challa’s open legs. He saw the standard dick that men had but beneath it was a vagina. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes to be sure he was seeing what he was seeing. So this is what T’Challa meant when he said he had extra parts. 

T’Challa bit his bottom lip and looked up at the ceiling. He heard Erik’s gasp but hadn’t heard anything else from the man. This definitely wasn’t normal for him. He wondered if he was completely turned off now. Would he still want him? He heard shifting and the hardwood floor creak as Erik moved. He figured Erik was leaving, walking out the door and out of his life, but was surprised when he saw Erik hovering over him. 

“How?” Erik asked. He had so many questions. Questions and thoughts ran through his mind a mile a minute, but he could only vocalize them all in a single word. “How?”

“It...developed after I took the herb.” T’Challa answered as he tilted his head away from the ceiling to look Erik in his eyes. “It doesn’t happen to all Black Panthers, but some are...It is considered a blessing and a great omen but I…” T’Challa looked away from Erik once more, looking at the floor. “I understand if you don’t find it...attractive.” T’Challa finished and bit his lip again to keep from crying as he waited for Erik’s rejection.

“Baby, stand up.” Erik ordered and T’Challa was confused by the request. “Come on.” He offered his hand and T’Challa took it. He carefully put his legs down and stood up. Before he could say anything, Erik’s hands were on his robe. He made quick work of the ties and buttons before pushing the robe off his shoulders, leaving him completely naked. Erik then cupped his face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He moaned as Erik’s hands found his ass and gave his cheeks a squeeze as Erik’s tongue slipped inside his mouth.

“Yo sexy ass.” Erik mumbled against T’Challa’s lips before giving his lover’s ass a smack. “Come on.” Erik said as he pulled back and took T’Challa’s hand. The king was shocked by his actions. He really thought Erik would leave him and now the man was leading him into his bedroom. This a dramatic turn of events that he didn’t see coming. 

Erik pushed open the bedroom doors and led T’Challa inside. “Get comfortable on the bed, on your back.” He ordered T’Challa as he closed the bedroom doors behind them. 

He turned to watch T’Challa crawl onto the bed, biting his lip to keep from moaning. He decided to distract himself by taking his shirt off and kicking off his shoes. When he looked up again, T’Challa was laying on his back with his head propped up by pillows. “Open dem legs...let me see that pretty pussy.” He ordered and T’Challa was just a few shades lighter, he would have seen him blush. A shy smile formed on T’Challa’s face as he slowly parted his knees to reveal his core.

“Mm.” Erik let out the moan before crawling up the bed. T’Challa watched as his lover settled between his legs, looking like a predator animal sneaking up on its prey and Erik was ready to pounce. “Look at my baby pussy.” Erik cooed as he reached out with one hand to grab at T’Challa’s cock. He stroked it as he looked at T’Challa’s clit that was begging to be touched. “Fuck, it’s so pretty. Everything on you is pretty.” He praised as he reached out with his other hand to touch T’Challa’s clit, running his thumb lightly over it.

“Oh.” T’Challa gasped when Erik started to play with his clit. His love continued to compliment his vagina as he started to rub his clit with more passion and vigor. He pressed his thumb a bit harder and sped up his thumb movements. “Oh, fuck…” T’Challa moaned as his head fell back onto the pillows. 

“Mm, got you cussin’.” Erik teased and let out a chuckle. “Fuck, you gettin’ wet already.” He said as he started to see T’Challa’s pretty folds glisten. He pulled his hand away from T’Challa’s dick and used that hand to tease him, running a finger along his wet folds. “Mm, you getting wet for daddy. Need something in you, huh?” He teased with another finger gliding over his hole while he rubbed T’Challa’s clit faster. 

“Shit, N’Jadaka.” T’Challa gasped and tried to grind down on Erik’s fingers. “Please.” He whimpered. 

“Please What?” Erik smirked. “Tell daddy what you want.” 

“Put those fingers in me, please.” T’Challa begged.

“Since you said please….” He trailed off as he pressed his middle finger inside his lover. “Fuck, you so tight around my finger.” He swore as he slowly thrusted in and out of T’Challa. Once he felt T’Challa loosen a bit, he slipped another finger inside his baby. “You like that baby?” He questioned as he moved his fingers faster.

T’Challa quickly nodded as he gripped the duvet beneath him. “Oh, N’Jadaka, feels so good.” T’Challa moaned as Erik fucked him using his fingers. “Oh, shit!” He yelled when he felt a third finger slip inside of him. “Oh, Bast! N’Jadaka. Mmm…” He moaned and whimpered as Erik had his way with his pussy.

“Damn.” Erik swore and licked his lips. “Pussy look so good, baby.” He said as he stared at the wet organ between T’Challa. “Pussy squeezing my fingers...and you so wet...I bet you taste good as fuck. Can I taste you? Can daddy have a taste?” He questioned and T’Challa nodded quickly.

“Yes! Please, daddy!” T’Challa exclaimed and Erik slowed his fingers down before taking them out. T’Challa was mad out the empty feeling inside him but happy for the small break. He lifted his head to watch Erik. Their eyes met as his lover’s tongue ran up the center of his pussy.

“Oh, fuck!” T’Challa moaned when he felt the flat of Erik’s tongue swipe fast his clit.

“Fuck…” Erik breathed out after he had his first taste of T’Challa’s pussy. “You taste so fuckin’ good, baby.” He exclaimed before hooking his arms around T’Challa’s thighs. He didn’t know how to describe the taste but fuck, he wanted more. He dove back in and wrapped his lips around T’Challa’s clit, sucking and licking had before moving to lick at the rest of his pussy and the moving back up to the clit. He was a savage about the way he ate T’Challa’s pussy, like he was a starving man having his first meal in weeks. T’Challa’s juices ran everywhere as Erik latched on and wouldn’t let go.

“Oh,N’Jadaka! Fuck!” T’Challa moaned loudly. His hands went down to grab Erik’s hand, encouraging him to keep going just like that. His hips moved involuntarily as he rode his lover’s face. He tried to keep still, but he just couldn’t. His pussy wanted everything Erik was giving it. “Oh, your tongue...so good, so fuckin’ good. Baby, Oh my Bast!” T’Challa yelled as he felt his stomach tighten. “I’m about to cum.” He warned as he muscles started to tightened and his started to curl. “N’Jadaka!” T’Challa yelled as his eyes rolled and his hips jerked as his orgasm washed over him. “Ugh!” He let out an ugly noise as the full orgasm hit him.

 It took a minute for him to come down and regain himself. He quickly realized Erik was still eating him out. “Oh.” T’Challa moaned as Erik licked at his sensitive clit. “Baby…” He whimpered as he tried to shift his hips to get away from N’Jadaka’s mouth, but Erik gripped his thighs and kept him in place.

“Aye, where you goin’?” Erik questioned rhetorically. “Nah, daddy ain’t done eatin’.” He said before leaning in to suckle at T’Challa’s folds. “Fuck, you taste good.” He added before diving back in.

“Erik, fuck…” T’Challa moaned as his thighs started to shake. He gasped as Erik’s tongue slipped inside him and assaulted his hole. “Mm, fuck, I’m already cumming again. Oh, Bast!” T’Challa moaned as his back arched off the bed, pussy coming for the second time. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Erik praised his lover. He could feel T’Challa’s thighs shake in his hands. “I want dem legs shakin’ all night.” 

“N’Jadaka…” T’Challa gasped as Erik latched onto his clit again. “Uh, shit. Please, please...Daddy, please. Oh, shit! Fuck!” T’Challa couldn’t think as Erik edged him closer to another orgasm. He felt like he was about to go crazy with lust and need. T’Challa could feel how wet he was and he couldn’t believe all that was from him. “Daddy, fuck!” T’Challa withered on the bed as he came again. He felt his pussy leak out more wetness and Erik quickly lapped it up. 

T’Challa breathed heavily, struggling to catch his breath. “Erik, please.”

“What chu want from daddy?” Erik questioned inbetween licking at T’Challa’s cunt.

“Please, daddy.” T’Challa started to beg. “Mm, fuck me. I want you inside me.” T’Challa begged and looked down to see Erik looking up at him. Erik smirked and gave T’Challa’s clit a kiss before moving back. As Erik moved away from his pussy, T’Challa could see his juices leaking off his lover’s face. T’Challa licked his lips at the sight. There was something unbelievably sexy about Erik’s face covered in his wetness.  “Kiss me.” T’Challa demanded.

Erik leaned down and kissed T’Challa on his lips, allowing T’Challa to taste himself. T’Challa moaned as he tasted himself. Now, he understood why Erik was so addicted to his pussy already. He tasted sweet, like chocolate. He wondered how he could taste so good. Erik pulled away from the kiss and quickly moved to take off his pants and boxer shorts. T’Challa bit his lip when he saw Erik’s cock. He was huge, thick as a can of soda, and T’Challa wondered if it would fit inside him. 

Erik smirked as he reached down to stroke his hard dick. “You want daddy’s dick in you?” He questioned and T’Challa nodded. Erik shifted forward to rub the head of his cock against T’Challa’s pussy, teasing the man. “You want this in you?”

“Please, daddy…” T’Challa begged and Erik couldn’t tease anymore. He placed T’Challa’s legs over his hips and then slowly guided himself inside of T’Challa.

“N’Jadaka!” T’Challa gasped as he felt Erik slip inside him, stretching him so good. “Fuck, so thick.”

“Shit!” Erik swore. “You feel so fucking good around me.” He moaned as he looked down at T’Challa, “You okay?”

T’Challa nodded. “Yes, please…” T’Challa wrapped his legs around Erik’s waist and he didn’t need anymore encouragement. Erik slowly started rolling his hips, watching T’Challa’s face for any pain or discomfort.

“Yes, fuck.” T’Challa moaned once Erik started to move. It felt so good but he wanted something else tonight. “Harder, baby.”

“Hard?” Erik questioned. “You want daddy to pound dat pussy?” He asked and before T’Challa could answer, Erik changed up his thrust. He thrusted harder and faster into T’Challa, pounding him into the mattress. “This how you want it?”

“Fuck, yes!” T’Challa moaned. “Oh, shit!” He yelled when Erik hit his g-spot. “Fuck, right there. Right there, don’ stop.” He moaned out as he reached up to grab at Erik’s arms. 

“Mm, yeah, imma beat my pussy up.” Erik moaned. “This my pussy now. This daddy pussy, huh?” 

T’Challa nodded. “Yeah, it’s yours. It’s all yours.”

“That’s right. Mine.” Erik growled as he gripped onto T’Challa’s hips, pinning the Black Panther down as he fucked him into the mattress. “Pussy so good, fuck! Can’t believe you was hiding this from me. I’m about to be in this good pussy all the time.” He promised as he felt T’Challa’s pussy clench and then release his cock. “You like that idea, getting fucked all the time, being my little slut?” Erik leaned down so his chest was on T’Challa’s. He pressed lips to T’Challa’s ear so he could talk shit to his lover.

“You wanna be on my dick all day? You can ride me during the council meetings or I can lay you across the table and fuck you while the elders watch. Or I can eat your pussy while you’re sitting on the throne.”

“Fuck!” T’Challa moaned out as Erik whispered in his ear. He felt his pussy clench and his eyes widened when he felt a familiar sensation. “Oh, Bast! Erik, stop! Stop!”

Erik stopped thrusting and shifted so he could look down at T’Challa. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Erik questioned and T’Challa shook his head. 

“No…” T’Challa said as he tried to regain his breath. “I was gonna pee.” T’Challa admitted and Erik smirked.

“No, you weren’t.” Erik assured T’Challa before he started thrusting into T’Challa again.

“Erik, please.” T’Challa whined. “I’m gonna pee.”

“No, you’re not.” Erik said again. “You’re gonna squirt, baby. It’ll be the best orgasm of your life.”

“Erik.” T’Challa whined. He wasn’t so sure if Erik was right about this.

“I promise you’re gonna squirt.” Erik tried to reassure him. He leaned back so he was hovering over T’Challa again. “You gon’ squirt, baby, and if you do pee it don’t matter.” He added. “Relax and let yourself cum.” He demanded and watched as T’Challa closed his eyes. He then shifted his eyes down to look at T’Challa’s pussy.

T’Challa closed his eyes and relaxed under Erik’s direction. “Fuck, Erik…” He moaned as Erik started to thrust into him at a savage pace. He felt his pussy clench and the feeling of urinating again. “Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! I’m-I’m...N’Jadaka!”

“Yeah, that’s it baby.” N’Jadaka praised.

T’Challa opened his eyes and managed to catch a glance at his pussy squirting, just like Erik said he would. His back arched and his eyes rolled at the back of his head. “Oh, fuck, daddy…” T’Challa moaned as Erik continued to thrust into him. He gasped as he collapsed back onto the bed, his legs trembling as Erik fucked him through his orgasm. His toes were still curled and he could feel his pussy squirting out little streams of fluid. Erik was right, that was the best orgasm he ever had. 

“Fuck, baby.” Erik moaned as he watched T’Challa came. He looked so fuckin’ sexy like that. That look pushed him close to the edge. “Fuck, I’m close.” He warned.

“Mm, come in me, N’Jadaka.” T’Challa begged.

“You want me to cum in you? You want my babies inside you?” Erik asked as he felt himself getting closer.

T’Challa nodded frantically. “Yes, cum in me. I want your babies in me. I wanna have your babies.” T’Challa moaned.

“Fuck.” Erik moaned. “I’mma keep you knocked up, keep my babies inside you...Oh, fuck T’Challa!” Erik moaned loudly as he came inside of T’Challa, flooding his insides with his cum. “Shit…” Erik swore as he slowly pulled out. He watched as a bit of his cum slipped out of T’Challa’s pussy. He tore his eyes away and shifted up to kiss T’Challa. They kissed softly and lazily before Erik rolled off T’Challa and collapsed next to his king. 

“Fuck”

“Yeah…” T’Challa added as heavy breathing filled the room. “You meant that?”

“What?”

“Fucking me anywhere and everywhere?” T’Challa reminded him.

“Only if you say yes.” Erik answered.

“I am the king, so I think we can make it happen.” T’Challa chuckled. “Did you mean the other thing?”

Erik turned on his side and T’Challa turned his head to face Erik. He watched as Erik placed his hand on his stop. “I want a big family.”

“I am the king.” T’Challa repeated. “I can make that happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading
> 
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
